russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area and the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast by IBC-13 For the programs aired by Viva-TV, see List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV. 'News Programs' *''IBC Express Balita'' (1998-present) **''IBC Express Balita: Weekend Edition'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Documentaries & Public Affairs' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-present) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (2012-present) 'Primetime Dramas' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''Esperanza'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) 'TV Series' *''Dear Heart'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Petra's Panniest'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''WOW!'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) 'Entertainment News Program' *''CelebrityDATCom'' (2003-2004, 2011-present) *''KathrynTriga'' (2012-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''@Annebishowsa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''KC.com'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) *''Star Yayey'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Religious shows' *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-present) *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''The OPM Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'TV Shopping' *''EZ Shop'' (2003-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) *''Tukaan'' (1998-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Especially 4 U'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Educational' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Shakey's V-League'' (Viva-TV, 2005, 2012-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (Viva-TV, 2008-present) 'Reality/Talent shows' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) 'Talk shows' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-present) *''The Jon Santos Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''I Am Sarah'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Star Lounge'' (formerly Cartoon Premiere Night) (Viva-TV, 2010-present) *''Now Showing'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-present) Foreign shows on IBC-13 and Viva-TV 'IBC Kids' *''Barney & Friends'' (2009-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Cartoon Collection'' (1998-present) *''KangaZoo Club'' (1999-2007, 2011-present) *''Pappyland'' (2008-present) 'Viva-TV Kids' *''Atomic Betty'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2011-present) *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Pozaman'' (2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) 'Anime Viva' *''Beelzebub'' (2012-present) *''K-On!'' (2012-present) *''Ragnarok: The Animation'' (2012-present) 'Asianovelas' *''Dream High Season 2'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Wife Returns'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Special Coverage' *''Azkals Philippine National Team'' (2011-present) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) IBC Regional Programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province and TV-8 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Sinulog Festival'' (IBC-13 Cebu) Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''12 Under Club'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Upcoming shows 'Asianovelas' *''Romance Town'' (October 2012) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (TBA) References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation